


The Coffee Shop

by 100KlicksAway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cutesy stuff, F/M, Fluff, Hetero, lots of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100KlicksAway/pseuds/100KlicksAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing I've posted on here, and probably one of the only hetero things that I'll post O.o Anywho, about a girl and a boy who meet in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop

  
The girl sits down again in the coffee shop. Its where she goes everyday after school, to avoid being at home for just a few more hours. To escape him. But she doesn’t tell anybody, doesn’t say anything. She has no reason to, really. Just reasons not to tell. Rather, she sits in the coffee shop and orders a hot chocolate, every day the same. She sits in the same chair in the same corner, doing her homework the same way, drinking the same thing. The same cashier is always on the same shift, but doesn’t know the girl’s name, or anything about her. The girl gives the same tip everyday.  
  
Val, the boy who also comes in every day after school, notices her. He sketches her every day, his attraction becoming a crush, which in turn becomes an obsession. She has no clue. While she is static, he is dynamic: he does different things every single day. He orders a different drink every day, draws and paints her differently every time, tips depending on what he fishes out of his pocket. Some days he does his homework, while on others he ignores it. some days, he orders food instead of a drink. He is always changing his routine: his one constant is her, he always watches her. His walls are plastered with her image and his mother thinks that she is Val’s girlfriend. He wishes fervently, but it is not so. He doesn’t even know her name.  
  
He sees that she does the same thing always. She even looks the same from day to day- dark clothes, jeans, and long sleeves. She wears bands on her wrists and fingernail polish flakes from her ragged nails. Clips hold back her long bangs and dark eyeliner is carefully applied the same every day. She is always bruised, like an apple that has tumbled down a hill.  
  
He finally notices a difference in her: the bruises change shape and size and location. Nobody but he notices them, and he only does because of his obsession. He watches her, but she never looks up.  
  
The days flip past rapidly, growing colder and shorter, and then longer and hotter. He cuts his hair while she continues to grow hers out. Her bruises fade and completely disappear, but he fails to notice. She no longer needs to escape, but she still comes. He begins to feel forlorn: a year has passed and she hasn’t looked at him once. He begins to feel the sameness she once felt: he wears blacks and grays while she has adopted a wide palate of colors. The feeling he has is black and spreads through him like ink soaking a piece of blank white paper. He can’t take it any longer.  
  
Storming over to her corner, he screams at her, “Why haven’t you looked at me once?” He sobs loudly, hot tears spilling down his flushed cheeks.  
  
She looks straight into his eyes, tearing him apart even further. “Don’t be silly, Val, of course I’ve looked at you,” she says in a soft tone of voice.  
  
He shivers: how does she know his name? He asks her in confusion, wiping away the tears that are still threatening to spill over.  
  
“I’ve heard people talk to you... Of course I notice you. The only reason I still come here is because of you,” she whispers in her sweet tones. He bites his lip, smiles, and reaches for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, whatever? I would love commentary and stuff :) First work, so yeah.


End file.
